Lo que no se debe preguntar nunca
by tel-yuu
Summary: Tanto el chico como el adulto estaban incómodos. Mas este último, parecía molestarle su máscara. No le dejaba respirar con normalidad y a causa del sudor repentino, se le pegaba a la piel.


Hola Gentecilla. He regresado con un one-shot sacado de mi cabecita. ¡Que pasa a mí por las noches me dan paranoias nocturnas o idas raras! Incluso los sueños me suelen dar ideas. Bueno os dejo ya leer.

**Advertencia**: ¡NO ES YAOI! La mujer no es Anko, ni nadie de la serie. Esto va por alguien que yo sé. Naruto y Kakashi pertenecen a Kishimoto Sensie.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo que no se debe preguntar nunca.<strong>

Una pareja esta acomodada en un sofá de tres plazas color añil. El hombre leía un libro verde en un lado del sofá. De vez en cuando se apartaba los mechones plateados que nublaban su visión. Al otro lado se encontraba una mujer profundamente dormida. No se despertaba ni con las extrañas risitas de su compañero. Su larga cabellera oscura caía hacia el lado derecho, debido a la leve inclinación de su cabeza. La apoyaba sobre un mullido cojín negro. Ambos llevaban en esas condiciones horas, desde después de la comida. Habían perdido la noción del tiempo. Estaban tranquilos en aquella situación hasta que un torbellino amarillo anaranjado entro en la estancia. Armo tan escándalo que la mujer despertó de su letargo y el hombre no se inmuto.

Quien profano la paz del lugar, fue un muchacho rubio de ojos tan azules como el sofá. Su rostro estaba rojo de correr de vete a saber dónde. No le alcanzaba el aire a los pulmones. Intentaba decir algo sin conseguirlo. Se apoyo sobre la pared para recuperar aliento y despejar su mente. En su cerebro no dejaba de formularse una pregunta inquietante. Apretó el puño y tomo una bocanada de aire.

-**Kakashi sensei**.- Llamo el chico al hombre de la cabellera plateada. Este alzo la vista de su libro por un instante.

-**¿Qué sucede Naruto?-** Le pregunto y regreso a su lectura.

-**Veras…Yo…** - No sabía cómo formular esa pregunta. En cierta forma de daba vergüenza.- **Quisiera…No…-**Se negó a sí mismo.- **Es…Es difícil.-**Se armo con un poco de valor.- **Me… Me…** - Se le trabo la lengua. - **¿Me hablarías sobre sexo?** –Se sintió aliviado al soltar la pregunta.

Al hombre que el muchacho llamo Kakashi, se le cayó el libro de las manos y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Tenía que ser ese día para eso. La mujer de su lado bostezo y se desperezo como s no lo hubiera escuchado esa pregunta. Miro al muchacho, luego al hombre, suspiro y se encogió de hombros intuyendo el grito de ayuda del otro. Pero por dentro se estaba riendo por dentro. Opto por sonreír para disimular. Además para ella no iba dirigida la cuestión. Le palmeo el hombro a Kakashi dejándolo con el marrón. Bostezo por enésima vez, se desperezo y volvió acomodarse en el sofá. Quería disfrutar de aquel espectáculo, como el hombre intentaría explicárselo. Tanto el chico como el adulto estaban incómodos. Mas este último, parecía molestarle su máscara. No le dejaba respirar con normalidad y a causa del sudor repentino, se le pegaba a la piel.

-**Mmm…-**Musito Kakashi y recogió el libro del suelo.- **Esto…** -Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Empezó a sentir un calor infernal. Se le hacía muy grande aquello. Utilizo su preciado libro como un abanico improvisado.- **Naruto….**

**-¿Qué edad tienes?-** Pregunto la mujer interrumpiéndolo. Suspiro aliviado.

-**Diecisiete y medio.-** Movía las manos de un lado a otro.- **¿A qué viene mi edad con esto?**

-**No, nada….-** Sonrió y miro de reojo al hombre.- **Curiosidad y hasta ahora te habías…** -El rostro del joven se volvió rojo.- **¡Ah!** - Exclamo sorprendida.- **Con que este** – Señalo a Kakashi.- **o ****Jiraiya**** no te han dado esa charla…**

-**N…No…** -Negó con nerviosismo.

-**Entiendo.** - Miro a la cosa inerte sudorosa sentada a su lado.-** Tú eres tonto. **- Le regaño.- **Tú** **eres su maestro o sensei o lo que sea**.- No se entendía a su misma. – **Tienes la gran responsabilidad de darle esa charla.**- Hizo una pausa.- **Ni se te ocurra dejarle ese libro. No contestara a sus preguntas. Tampoco le des ideas raras**.- Le medio amenazo.- No van a ser útiles.

**-¿Cómo?** – La miro confundido.

Naruto se echo a reír como si hubiera captado el mensaje subliminal de la mujer. Ase se le paso un poco los nerviosos iniciales. Miro a los dos adultos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-**Vosotros…** - Se reía entre dientes.- **habéis…**

-**Más quisiera él** -Se levanto del sofá.- **y tú de saber.-** Se dirigió hacia la salida.

**-¿A dónde vas?-** Por arte de magia volvió en si.- **No me vas ayudar.**

**-¡Ja!** – Se paro justo ala altura donde estaba Naruto y se cruzo de brazos. **-¿Yo? ¿A ti? ¿A qué? Esto es cosa tuya. Tú sabrás mejor que yo, las reacciones y sensaciones de un hombre. Te recuerdo que yo soy mujer.**- Se auto señalo.- Además **esto es una conversación de HOMBRES.**

Se acerco al muchacho y le palmeo la espalda con suavidad.

-**Ya sabes cómo es**,- Le empezó a susurrar- **pero esta igual de verde que su querido libro.**

Naruto se rio por el comentario. Mientras Kakashi los miraba extrañado y al mismo tiempo mentalizándose a lo que se le venía encima.


End file.
